


Happy Birthday

by bastet



Category: Bandom, Jane the Virgin
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet/pseuds/bastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most important day of the year, and Rogelio was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectedeve (Lilith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> For reflectedeve on their birthday!

It was the most important day of the year, and Rogelio was ready. 

Yesterday had been the most humiliating experience: the cast party at Pasion Intergalactica, presided over by Esteban, who had not wasted any opportunity of remarking on Rogelio's advanced years. The room had been decorated entirely in peach and most of the guests seemed to be there for the cake, which was topped with a fondant image of Rogelio holding the gun wrong (as well as far too many candles). Rogelio hated fondant. If it did not taste good, what was it doing on cake? He had Tweeted about this and there was wide support for #nomorefondant.

His own party was planned. Their house was chock full of catered food. The guest list was full of celebrities. The hot tub was full of whatever made hot tubs great. That was taken care of entirely by his staff, because Xiomara was far too busy. This had been made very clear when he had asked her to do the planning herself. 

Of course, he had invited Xiomara, Jane, Alba, and his ex-stepdaughters, though they were a bit lost in the crowd. He saw them briefly over the head of the sword-swallower he had hired, but couldn't get to them. 

The acrobats were a bit in the way as well. 

And the fire-dancers really made it quite difficult to cross the room. 

Rogelio was not deterred by this separation. It was his birthday, and therefore, his job to have a good time. He took that very seriously. His Twitter fans were waiting for pictures of his big day, so he made sure to take the time to selfie with nearly every one of his guests. 

Well, almost all. 

"I do not do naked selfies," he informed Fall Out Boy member Pete Wentz. 

"Who are you exactly?" Pete Wentz asked him. 

Rogelio explained in great detail. They selfied, though Pete Wentz's hair was a regrettable shade of pink which did not match the decor of the house at all. 

When he finally got out to the bouncy castle set up in the backyard, he found Jane balanced precariously on the edge of the castle with Alba and Xiomara's arms around her. She looked up at Rogelio and smiled at him. 

"Great party, dad," she said. 

"Yes, it is quite marvelous, isn't it?" he agreed. "The airshow will be beginning shortly. Would you all like to come up to the viewing deck to watch?"

"Sure!" He helped her up. Alba and Xiomara formed a kind of force field (he was working on getting more familiar with "sci fi" lingo) around him and they made it upstairs without having to stop for selfies more than twice. 

They sat on the extremely elegant purple leather couch to wait for the show to begin. 

"Una fiesta maravillosa," Alba commented, while they were waiting. 

"I am very satisfied," Rogelio said, modestly. 

Xo kissed him on the cheek. "We're so happy to be here," she said. 

Jane yawned, but covered it politely. "Super glad you were born, dad."

His throat felt strangely tight. It was the feeling he usually associated with watching videos of his own acting. "As am I, for without that great event, there would be no you," he said. 

Jane put her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. They watched the airshow. The skywriters misspelled "Rogelio" slightly, but that was all right. He still felt quite important.


End file.
